Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by vava cracra
Summary: Coucou à tous ! après quelques mois d'absence me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui se passe dans le futur avec mes couples préférés RonHermione et HarryGinny et leurs enfants hihihi .... attention mini fic en trois chapitres et classée M ceci n'est pas l
1. Chapter 1

Le plus beau jour de ma vie ….

Voilà après quelques mois de repos total me revoilà pour une petite fic de 3 chapitres, voici déjà le premier ! Donc c'est une fic qui ce passe dans le future avec mes couples préférés Ron/Hermione et Harry/ Ginny. Bien évidement dans chaque chapitre, il y aura une petite scène classée M . Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ce n'est pas la suite de « le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point » et dans ce chapitre-ci un petit spoiler du tome 6, je ne vous dis pas lequel lol! Aussi j'ai in article dans un journal qui parlait justement des fanfiction et notament du site naturelment ils n'ont rien dit de méchant ils ont juste expliquer en quoi concernait les fanfictions ….! Bien sur ce Bonne lecture à tous !

Hermione et Ron sont adultes, Harry et Ginny également.

Angela : fille de Ron et Hermione 18 ans

Mary : fille de Ron et Hermione 7 ans

Jack : fils de Ron et Hermione 3 ans

Lily : fille de Harry/Ginny 14 ans

William : fils de Harry et Ginny 6 ans

Sean : fils de Dean thomas 18 ans

1. Les préparatifs

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, les traits des draps de la nuit précédente étaient marqués sur son visage, elle aperçu une nouvelle ride au coin de l'œil, elle souffla de déception. Elle se rendait compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis 19 ans, elle vieillissait. Tel était la vérité. Elle regarda sous sa chemise de nuit, son petit corps de jeune fille était toujours la mais ses seins commençaient légèrement à redescendre aussi elle avait pris un peu de poids. Ce qui lui déplaisait totalement. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle allait fêter les 18 ans de sa fille aînée.

- ah si je pouvait retrouver mes 18 ans dit-elle tout haut.

- Mione tu as toujours 18 ans pour moi … dit une voix très masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en souriant. L'homme de sa vie, un grand roux, mince (quoi que il avait pris lui aussi 2, 3 kilos ces derniers temps) se tenait devant elle avec ses cheveux en bataille.  
Il alla vers elle et resserra ses bras musclés autour d'elle. La femme observa alors les cicatrices sur le torse de son mari, des anciennes cicatrices qui ne se refermeront jamais. 

- Tu sais on peut les effacer dit-elle en touchant du bout du doigt celles-ci.

Il prit brusquement sa main dans la sienne et posa et léger baiser.

- Non, elles me rappellent pourquoi nous nous sommes battus !

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas se rappeler cette maudite guerre qui avait eu lieu il y a bien longtemps, surtout si les enfants pouvaient les entendrent, ils avaient l'art d'écouter aux portes. Elle se desserra de l'étreinte de son mari.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travaille pour ce soir, une maison a ranger, un gâteau a faire enfin bref.  
Ron l'observa en ricanant.

- Et tu devrais en faire autant ! Ranger la salle de bain et notre chambre. Aussi n'oublie pas que tu dois emmener Mary et Jack chez Ginny, je veux que tout soit parfait pour ce soir ! Angela sera heureuse ce sera une belle surprise ! dit-elle

Il roula des yeux. Ron détestait quand elle le réprimandait, ça lui rappelait étrangement quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Soudain, quelque chose traversa son esprit.

- Si c'est une surprise comment tu vas faire pour que Angela ne voit rien ?

- Elle va passer la journée avec son petit ami Sean !

- QUOI !

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge vif, ce qui était un très grand signe d'alerte ! Hermione ni fit pas attention ! Et continua ramasser le linge comme si de rien n'étais !

- Oui tu sais Sean le fils de Dean. Un très beau garçon et très intelligent, il commence des études de médicomage.

Ron respirait bruyamment, il suivait sa femme dans toutes les chambres ou elle passait ramasser les linges sales des enfants, il la suivait de très près !

- Comment, est-ce que ….

- Oh ils se sont rencontrés a Poudlard, elle en est très amoureuse, mais surtout ne lui en parle pas, elle compte te le présenter ce soir ! dit-elle d'un ton distrait

- AH parce que elle te l'a déjà présenté à toi !

- Oh pas officiellement, je les aies surpris en train de s'embrasser devant la maison, donc elle n'a pas eu le choix.

Hermione rigola légèrement à la vue de ce souvenir. Quant à Ron il râlait sur place. Elle se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête la ça devait arriver un jour ! 

- N'empêche qu'elle est trop jeune !

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et va plutôt te changer comme ça tu iras conduire les enfants et ne traîne pas j'ai besoin de toi !

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain avec ses oreilles couleurs rouge vif et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione eu un sourire au coin la bouche et se dit que décidément il ne changerais jamais ! 

Lorsque Ron eu fini de se changer, il arriva dans le salon, ses trois enfants étaient devant la télévision. Cette invention moldue que Ron détestait car il estimait que ça abrutissait ses enfants. Hermione était du même avis mais après des crises de caprices, de colère et de larmes des trois enfants, les parents avaient cédé.  
Il vit dépasser 3 têtes rousses du divan. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour papa dit Mary enthousiaste.

Mary adorait son papa. A vrai dire c'était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus de caractère. Elle adorait le Quidditch, les chocos grenouille, tout comme lui était supporter des canons chudley, et adorait jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Il arrivait qu'elle batte son père à ce jeu. Mais pour ce qui est le physique c'était tout sa mère, les yeux bruns, le nez, elle était petite pour son âge, les cheveux bouclés sauf la couleur naturellement roux.

- Bonjour les enfants !

Angela répondit une vague 'jour' trop hypnotisée par la télévision et Jack tendait les mains vers lui afin que son père le prenne dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il fit. Jack colla son visage sur l'épaule de son père afin de lui faire un câlin. Ron observa sa fille aînée c'est vrai que elle était à présent devenue une jeune fille très belle. Grande, mince, avec une longue chevelure bien lisse et rousse, de taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Elle était habillée trop provocante pour son père, une minijupe avec une blouse rose décolletée, des chaussures à talons. Des boucles d'oreilles en anneaux, bien sûre elle était maquillée. Mais Angela était très intelligente tout comme sa mère. Hermione avait tant de fois expliquer à Ron que si sa fille s'habillait ainsi c'était uniquement par pure rébellion. Mais Ron est borné, susceptible, et Angela l'est également. Résultat cela ne fessait que augmenter la tension entre père/fille et à l'occasion les murs de la demeure des Weasley tremblait, sous les cris du père et les pleures de la fille. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que se tenue ne lui convenait pas ce qui aurait déclencher une nouvelle dispute mais Hermione arriva à ce moment-là.

- Ah c'est bien tu as déjà Jack dans tes bras ! Allez Mary lève toi de ce divan et va avec ton père ! Et surtout pas de bêtises chez tante Ginny et tonton Harry. Ce qui veut dire tu ne prends pas les jouets que t'ont offerts tonton Fred et George.

Mary regarda sa mère d'un air boudeur.

- Et Angela tu me feras le plaisir t'éteindre cette télévision.

Angela ne bougea pas.

- Angela tu as entendu ce que ta mère t'as dit ? dit Ron

Angela pris sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet éteignit la télévision. Et regarda son père d'un air mauvais comme si c'était lui qui lui avait donné un ordre. Mary tendait la main vers son père. Il prit sa main mais ne lâcha pas du regard Angela. Hermione regarda sa montre, elle poussa Ron vers la cuisine, pour qu'il puisse se déplacer avec la poudre de cheminette.

- Allez dépêche toi Ron tu vas être en retard.  
Après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, et que Mary ait dit au revoir à sa maman. Ron avec Jack dans ses bras et Mary qui lui tenait la main, disparu dans les flammes de la cheminée. 

Hermione revint dans le salon, Angela la fixait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Je ne crois pas que je devrais présenter Sean à papa ce soir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne vois pas comme il réagit à chaque fois que je suis habillée à la mode ! Je le déteste !

- Ne dis pas des paroles que tu pourrais regrettée par la suite. Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à certaines choses.

- Tu parles ! Il va nous faire un infarctus ce soir ! Et puis pourquoi je doit absolument rentrer a 18h00 pour souper, j'ai pas envie je veux traîner avec mon petit ami toute la soirée. En plus je suis brillante à l'école et ça ne vous suffit pas, je dois vous obéir J'en ai marre je suis majeur et je peux pas faire ce que je veux dans cette fichue maison. Dit Angela en augmentant le ton de sa voix à chaque parole. 

- Arrête Angela ! Je ne te permettrais pas te passer au dessus de mon autorité. Tu es peut-être intelligente mais je refuse que tu nous fasses des reproches alors je te préviens au moindre petit écart de ta part je te jetterais un sort qui t'empêchera de sortir de ta chambre jusqu'à tes trente ans ! Dit Hermione d'un air menaçant.

Angela ne répondit pas, elle se leva et dit :

- J'y vais je dois rejoindre Sean.

Et elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

- A bon sang qu'est ce que je vais faire de cette fille ! dit Hermione.

Et elle retourna à ses tâches ménagères.

A quelques kilomètres de la, sous une couette blanche, dans un lit, deux amoureux  
s'embrassaient passionnément. L'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille passait sa langue sur le cou de sa partenaire ce qui la fit bien rire.

- Hihi arrête Harry, mon frère va arriver. Et les enfants risquent de nous entendre.

Il décolla sa poitrine de la sienne et regarda les yeux de sa femme qui reflétaient le désir.

- Ginny, Ron n'arrivera pas maintenant et pour les enfants ils sont tous les deux en bas en train d'n'écouter de la musique donc aucun risque.

En effet, un bruit de fond venait d'en bas , c'était certainement Lily l'aînée, qui écoutait cette musique du diable comme Ginny disait si souvent à propos du Rock.

Elle sourit cette petite femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bruns pleins de malices et de désirs. Elle observa les yeux verts émeraude de son mari. Qu'est qu'elle pouvait les aimer les yeux d'Harry.

- Alors fais moi l'amour dit-elle.

Il ne se fit pas supplier une deuxième fois. Harry enleva la chemise de nuit de Ginny et la fit glisser à terre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis plus passionnément. Ginny passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il descendit avec sa langue le long de la poitrine de la rouquine. Il commença à lécher un de ses seins. Un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche de Ginny. Harry sourit sachant qu'elle était très sensible à cet endroit. Il continua avec sa langue, un long trajet vers le sexe de sa femme mais celle-ci se redressa aussitôt l'empêchant de continuer.

- Arrête ça j'ai envie de toi ! dit-elle sur un ton presque autoritaire.

Il la regarda sachant bien de quoi elle avait envie, mais il décidé que pour une fois ce serait lui qui commanderais. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Harry tu es fou ! Ne fais pas ça je suis nue et toi aussi, si les enfants arrivent maintenant ! Dépose-moi !

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, là Harry prit le soin de verrouiller la porte. Et il fit couler l'eau du bain.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fa…. Elle eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il mit une de ses main devant sa bouche.

- Chut les enfants vont t'entendre. 

Elle ne dit rien, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la petite armoire, en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches rousses. Lorsque l'eau eu fini de coulé Harry se glissa dans la baignoire.

- Alors tu viens ? Lui dit-il

Elle se glissa à son tour dans l'eau bouillante, c'est alors que une vague de chaleur et de bien –être envahit le corps de Ginny. C'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout pensa-t-elle.  
Harry prit un flacon qui contenait toutes sortes d'huiles aphrodisiaques. Il versa le contenu dans le bain. Ginny se sentit alors de plus en plus chaude et puis s'en prévenir, elle se jeta sur Harry qui fut très surpris. Elle commença par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Harry était tout excité que Ginny. Il sentit que son sexe était très dur, il glissa un doigt vers le sexe de Ginny, il sentait qu'elle était prête à recevoir. Pendant qu'elle le torturait avec sa langue, Harry pris ses cuisses et la souleva délicatement. Mais elle se redressa brusquement.  
- Laisse-moi faire dit-elle d'une voix très rauque.

Elle souleva son petit corps et vint posé délicatement son sexe au dessus du membre dressé de Harry. Elle s'emboîta parfaitement en lui. Elle commença alors un mouvement de haut en bas avec très grande souplesse, Harry recommençait à embrasser ses petits seins bien fermes. Ginny se remit à gémir, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus pressants, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Harry se sentait très dure a présent, il gémit le nom de sa femme tant adoré. 

- Vas-y ma Ginny continue t'arrêtes pas ! C'est si bon !

Il sentait qu'il allait arriver à l'extase. Ginny finit par jouir en se tordant sur lui, Harry ne mit pas 1 seconde pour la rejoindre, il jouit aussi en criant le nom de Ginny. Harry reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Elle le regarda étant toujours posée sur lui, il l'embrassa en lui murmurant un je t'aime. Et ils sortirent tous deux du bain. A ce moment-la Lily cria d'en bas :

- Papa, maman, Parrain est la !

Ginny se rhabilla très vite, et c'est les cheveux encore mouillées qu'elle descendit à la cuisine. Harry en profita pour vider l'eau de la baignoire et se rhabilla à son aise.  
Quand Ginny arriva dans la cuisine, Ron était la avec Mary et Jack était dans les bras de Lily.

- Bonjour Ron ca va ?

- Oui, oui je n'ai pas trop le temps car Hermione a besoin de moi pour ranger la maison pour la fête surprise de ce soir !

- Ah ça va alors à quelle heure peut-on venir ?

- Euh normalement ….. Vers 17h30 car Angela rentre à 18 h00. 

- Ca être super cette fête, Ma filleul va super être super émue a mon avis. dit Harry qui rentrait dans la cuisine en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Salut vieux dit Ron. 

- Oui Angela le mérite vraiment c'est une fille brillante Au fait elle va passer la journée ou ? Demanda Ginny.

- Avec son fiancé ! cria Mary

- Oh vraiment et qui c'est ? demanda Ginny

- Sean tu sais bien le fils de Dean ton ex, celui que tu embrassais devant tout le monde à Poudlard dit sarcastiquement Ron

Ginny lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je n'ai embrasser Dean que devant toi et Harry ! répliqua-t-elle

- C'est pour ça que je me demande si elle mérite vraiment que l'on fasse tout ça pour elle. Dit Ron sans faire attention a ce que venais de dire Ginny.

- Mais oui elle le mérite. Ne te plains pas, regarde notre fille habillée avec des pantalons larges, des t-shirt avec des têtes de morts, des mèches rouges dans ses cheveux noirs et pour couronner le tout des piercing à ses oreilles et du rock a fond toute la journée. Dit Harry en regardant sa fille Lily.

- Et alors c'est mon style et j'aime ça ! Répliqua Lily qui empêchait Jack d'attraper une de ses boucles d'oreille.

- N'empêche que moi aussi j'aime bien le rock Dit William dit jouait au échecs avec Mary.

Ron se frotta derrière la tête

- ouais t'as peut-être raison Harry ! Bon je dois y aller a tantôt tout le monde !

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Voilà le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, il parlera de la journée de Angela et de Sean ! Voilà gros bisous à tous, n'oubliez pas une petite revieuw et a bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Juste un jour avant la sortie en Belgique de harry potter 4 hihi( que je vais aller voir bien sûr) j'ai une pensée triste pour nos amis français qui doivent attendre encore quelques jours désolé pour eux  ! Je publie donc ce deuxième chapitre gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture mais avant réponse aux revieuws :

Diabolikvampyr : Merci à toi bizz

Héloise evans : A fond que ron est super en papa jaloux mais d'ailleurs n'a-t-il jamais été toujours jaloux lol ? bisous

Amalida : Aujourd'hui lol bisous

Celenen : Pourquoi attention à moi lol voici la suite bizz

Yliana : la voilà, la voilà lol bizz

Sophy Jackman : Salut ! en lisant ta revieuw je suis rester stupéfaite ! Vois-tu je n'ai publié que cette fic sur deux sites : twwo et hpfanfiction ! Hors il y a un dilemme je n'ai jamais posté cette fic sur Elle ! Alors veux tu bien me donner l'adresse complète de ce site car aprament quelqu'un l'aurais prise et publier à ma place ! Sinon merci pour ta revieuw adorable et touchante et gros bisous !

2. Aller jusqu'au bout ?

- CRAC

Angela venait de transplaner au chemin de traverse. En réalité Sean n'était pas le seul à l'attendre à la taverne « des jeunes ». Plusieurs de ses amis et elle s'étaient donner rendez-vous, comme ils avaient fini tous leurs études à Poudlard, ils voulaient se retrouvez une dernière fois avant de prendre des chemins différents. Angela rentra dans la taverne ou étaient déjà attablés ses amis et naturellement Sean ; cet élégant garçon au cheveux blond dont Angela était folle amoureuse. Elle s'installa à côté de celui-ci après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

- Salut tout le monde ! Désolé d'être en retard ! dit Angela

- Qu'est ce qui t'est encore arrivé cette fois-ci demanda Jonathan

- Rien juste une petite dispute familiale Répondit Angela

- Comme d'habitude dirent en chœur tous ses amis en éclatant de rire.

Les amis d'Angela avaient l'habitude qu'elle leur raconte ses problèmes familiaux entre un père protecteur et une maman très sévère. Mais malgré tout, les histoires d'Angela passionnaient tout le monde, car elle était la fille du meilleur ami de celui qui avait délivré le monde magique des forces du mal, en tuant le grand mage noir Lord Voldemort. Ron avait bien sur participé à la bataille tout comme Hermione et Ginny. Et puis elle avait deux célèbres oncles Fred et Georges qui avaient une boutique de farces et attrapes, dont tout le monde connaissait la réputation. Angela était en quelque sorte une vedette. Et tout le monde disait que c'était un honneur d'être un de ses amis. Mais malgré tout Angela s'en fichait de cette célébrité. Elle était elle-même, et elle savourait l'instant présent à rire avec ses amis autour d'une bonne bière au beurre.

- Alors c'est ce soir que tu vas présenter Sean à tes parents ? demanda Annie la meilleure amie d'Angela.

- Oui répondit Angela

Sean qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début, changea de couleur soudainement. Angela pour le rassurer pris la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon père est quand même gentil ! Dit Angela

Il lui sourit. Le barman apporta toutes les bières au beurre. Thomas souleva son verre et dit :

- A nous tous, que tout se passe pour le mieux pour nous et aux 18 ans d'Angela !

- SANTE ! dirent tous en chœur

- C'est vrai ça, Angela tu vas faire quoi pour tes 18 ans ? Demanda Annie.

- Oh je ne sais pas encore dit-elle en rougissant peut-être que Sean et moi on partirait en vacances dans un pays exotique ! Nous avons pas mal économisé tous les deux donc ….

- OUHH ça va être chaud répliqua Elisabeth.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Il faudrait que ton père soit d'accord avant non ? Jonathan

- Ca je m'arrangerais dit Angela avec un sourire mesquin.

Les heures tournèrent, ils burent quelques bières au beurre, en se remémorant des vieux souvenirs de Poudlard. Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi et tout sentit son estomac crié famine. D'où ils se séparèrent allant chacun de leurs côtés. Sean dit alors à Angela :

- Si tu veux on peut dîner chez moi, je dois avoir 2 pizzas au congélateur et mes parents ne sont pas là !

Angela rougit à cette invitation. Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête et dit :

- D'accord mais ne traînons pas car je dois rentrer pour 18h00 et par la même occasion te présenter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on sera à l'heure.

Et ils transplanèrent chez Sean. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Sean dit à Angela qu'elle pouvait s'installer dans la cuisine et mettre la table. C'est ce qu'elle fit, il revint dans la cuisine avec les deux pizzas qu'il déballa et mit au four. Ensuite Sean vint s'asseoir près d'Angela. Il lui sourit. Elle aimait se retrouver seule avec lui et l'observé pendant des heures.

- Tu te rappelles de notre premier baiser ? lui demanda Sean

- Oui dit-elle en rougissant.

Et à cet instant précis plusieurs souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire d'Angela.

Flash-back

Angela avait 16 ans, elle était tombée folle amoureuse d'un certain David. Il était beau, fort, aux cheveux noirs et avait 20 ans. En fait Hagrid se fessant vieux, il avait pris sa retraite de professeur. Mais restait le gardien et a présent le concierge de Poudlard. Eh oui Russard n'étant plus de notre monde (paix ait son âme), Hagrid avait hérité de ce poste qu'il n'aimait pas trop car il fallait faire respecter le règlement aux enfants. Malheureusement pour Hagrid deux mois après avoir hérité de ce poste, tomba malade mais il avait insisté pour se soigner lui-même et il resta dans sa cabane. C'est donc pour aider Hagrid que le ministère envoya un jeune garçon prénommé David. David se débrouillait très bien, il était peut-être plus efficace que Hagrid. Le seul petit problème était que David avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles. Angela qui fut amoureuse dés le premier jour ou il était arriver à Poudlard, avait compris ce succès et décida de jouer les indifférentes auprès de David afin de le séduire. Et cela avait marché. En effet, Angela et David vécurent une romance pleine de passion, avec des baisers échanger entre les cours, des caresses parfois intimes le soir, mais elle n'allait jamais plus loin que des petites caresses, ils se baladaient le soir main dans la main et Angela se perdait dans la profondeur des yeux de son prince charmant. Et puis le drame arriva pour Angela, Hagrid était guérit. Ce qui signifiait que David devait partir pour un autre travail. Autre part bien loin d'elle. Angela n'était pas idiote et savait que les relations longues distances ne tiennent pas (sa mère ayant fait l'expérience avec Victor). Elle décida tout bonnement de rompre et le jour du départ de David, Angela dit au revoir à David et partit s'enfermer pleurer dans sa chambre et n'alla pas au cours de la journée.  
Quand au soir, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle cria :

- Je ne veux voir personne !

La porte s'ouvrit quand même son meilleur ami Sean, vint lui apporter le souper dans un petit plat. (Les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles à été modifiés et désormais les garçons y ont accès bien sûre ce qui implique que il y a plus de préfets pour faire respecter le règlement). Angela avait les yeux rouges gonflés. Il lui tendit le plat

- Merci !

- J'ai pensé a toi je me suis dit une journée sans manger, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup.

Ce Sean toujours a se préoccuper d'elle, il la protégeait souvent. Elle l'adorait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de manger, elle déposa son assiette, elle remarqua que Sean assis sur son lit l'observa étrangement.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi ! Dit Angela

- Y a pas de quoi ! C'est à cause de David que tu es dans un état pareil ?

Elle ne répondit pas et hocha de la tête.

- Angela tu devrais pas !

- Je sais mais c'est fort que moi.

Elle sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sean la pris dans ses bras.

- Angela, t'es géniale, il faut pas s'en faire pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait répondre car une grosse larme roula sur sa joue. Il lui prit le visage antre ses mains et dit :

- Angela t'es unique au monde, t'es la plus belle de toute tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Tel que tu es avec ton sale caractère et ta beauté.

Elle rigola. Mais Sean ne s'arrêta pas là, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Angela ne lui rendit pas tout de suite ce baiser, trop perdue pour réagir, mais Sean insista avec sa langue, elle décida de lui rendre ce baiser. L'esprit d'Angela lui criait stop, mais son cœur lui disait de se laisser faire, elle écouta son cœur. Et se laissait attendrir par les lèvres de Sean et se perdit dans ses bras.

Fin flash back.

- A quoi tu penses mon bébé ? Tiens voilà ton morceau de pizza.

Angela relevait les yeux, Sean mangeait déjà. Elle savait que depuis ce jour c'était lui qu'elle aimait qu'elle avait toujours aimé ça fessait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle avait toujours su que c'était lui dont elle était amoureuse seulement, elle attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Angela, regardais son air de pizza sans la moindre envie.

- Tu n'as pas faim mon bébé ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Non pas vraiment !

- Ah bon….mais tu devrais manger car après je t'offre ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Pourquoi ? mon cadeau il donne faim ?

Il sourit et répondit que oui. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger enfin Sean eu fini de manger ; il emmena Angela dans sa chambre. Il lui demandait de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, de part et d'autre du lit étaient dispersées des pétales de roses rouges, les tentures étaient fermées et des bougies allumées étaient mises sur les étagères.

- Waouuuuuuuuuuhhh dit elle.

- Ca te plait ? Demanda Sean

- Bien sûr, c'est génial.

Elle sauta dans ses bras. Il commença à lui donner des petits baisers dans le cou. Sa langue descendit tout doucement vers sa poitrine. Il mit sa main sur et de ses seins .Elle le repoussa un peu il fit signe de se mettre sur le, il prit sa main. Et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Angela savait très bien où il voulait en venir, puisque la main de Sean avait déjà glissé sous sa jupe. Auparavant, ils s'étaient déjà caressés mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle savait que Sean voulait lui faire l'amour pour ses 18 ans. Angela paniqua un peu à cette idée, puisqu'elle était toujours vierge ,elle se redressa brusquement et lui dit :

- Attend Sean, je veux savoir qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ?

Sean fut un peu embêté à cette question. Il lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, je ne te forcerais pas à quoi que ce soit.

Il tentait de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé mais Angela l'arrêta à nouveau .Cette réponse ne la satisfait pas.

- Je suis sérieuse Sean, je veux savoir….

Sean soupira.

- Ecoute Angela, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, et je voulais te dire que je tiens énormément à toi. Je t'aime très fort ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble et tu sais on a vécu pleins de trucs depuis et j'aimerais que tu saches que je t'aime. Je suis fous amoureux de toi, un jour sans toi j'ai du mal. Alors aujourd'hui, je pensais que comme on avait été déjà loin dans nos caresses, je me suis dit que pour tes 18 ans j'aimerais qu'on fasse l'amour tous les deux. Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux. Mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler je préfère que ce soit toi qui choisisse, si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même et ça ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Angela fut très touchée parce que Sean venait de dire il est si émouvant pensa-t-elle. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle décida de l'embrasser. Et lui dit simplement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime et ça depuis toujours et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal.

- Ca veut dire que …..

- Chut.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser que lui rendit presque tout de suite Sean.  
Il partit alors sur son cou, et lui déposa quelques baisers fougueux, il commençait à lui faire une marque lorsqu'elle lui dit tout bas :

- Non pas là sinon mon père me tuera

Il rit et tout doucement il la prit dans ses bras, lui enleva sa blouse, il lui dégrafa son soutient gorge avec un peu de mal et de maladresse. Sean fut un peu abasourdi à la vue de la poitrine d'Angela ne se priva pas pour commencer à embrasser ses petits seins. Un léger frisson parcouru le corps d'Angela. Ensuite, se sentant un peu trop serré dans son pantalon, il prit la décision de l'enlever en enlevant par la même occasion son t-shirt se retrouvant ainsi juste avec son caleçon devant Angela. Elle prit alors l'initiative d'enlever sa jupe. Ce retrouvant à égalité. Elle l'entraîna sur lui. Ce qui fit monter l'excitation de Sean. Il commença à descendre avec sa langue sur le corps de son âme sœur. Il arrivait au niveau de son sexe et entreprit d'enlever la dernière barrière entre lui et le sexe d'Angela. Il lui retira la culotte qui tomba à terre, rejoignant les pétales de roses. Il commença par lui enfoncer un doigt dans son vagin, Angela qui était parfaitement détendue écarta un peu les jambes. Voyant cela, Sean commença à lui lécher le sexe. Angela sentit alors des vagues de plaisir lui envahir le corps.  
Elle se sentait bien et savait que Sean faisait toujours cela avec perfection. Il arrêta avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée au bout de l'extase. Et toute haletante et lui dit :

- S'il te plaît maintenant j'en ai besoin…  
Il remonta vers elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Elle voulait glisser sa main aussi vers le sexe de Sean mais celui-ci la retint. Il lui dit :

- Non je risque d'aller trop vite….

Il commença alors à la pénétrer tout doucement sans forcer quoi que ce soit. Mais Angela le retint quelques secondes le temps de prendre sa baguette et de se lancer un sort de contraception. Il dit :

- Oups j'avais presque oublié.

En guise de réponse Angela l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Il recommença à la pénétrer. Tout doucement il sentit une voile se déchirer. Angela souriait sous ses baisers. Elle n'avait pas eu mal c'est ce qui comptait. Et aussi lentement que possible il fit c-le petit mouvement de vas et viens. Angela se mit à gémir. Cela lui faisait du bien. Puis les mouvements de Sean ce fit de plus en plus pressants. Jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent à l'extase. Sean se déversa en elle.  
Il reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et souffla. Ils ne se dirent, juste en savourant ce moment qui leur était privilégié. Et qu'ils garderaient bien en mémoire. Angela regarda le réveil, il était 16h30. Elle se leva nue et dit à Sean :

- Merci mon amour, mais si ça ne te déranges pas je vais prendre une douche

Il se leva à son tour et dit :

- Attend je vais avec toi !

Elle éclata de rire et dit :

- Seulement si tu m'attrapes !

Et ils se mirent à courir comme des petits fous dans la maison.

17h30. Dans la maison des Weasley. Tous les invités étaient là réunis. Il y avait Harry et sa femme Ginny avec leur deux enfants Lily et William. Rémus et Tonk, les amis d'Angela ; Annie, Thomas, Jonathan, Elisabeth. Les frères de Ron, Percy et sa femme Pénéloppe, Bill et Fleur et leurs fils Guillaume et Roger, Charlie , sa femme Valérie et leur fils Jimmy, Les jumeaux toujours éternel célibataires. Les cadeaux étaient disposés sur une table à part et Hermione servait des chips et petits fours en guise d'amuse gueule. Hermione alla voir comment Ron se débrouillait avec le barbecue dans le jardin. Il était en compagnie de Harrry et tout deux plaisantais.

- Mon chéri tu devrais peut-être laisser faire Harry, il s'y prend mieux que toi pour tout ce qui est moldu.

- Non, non ma chérie ça va allez je me débrouille très bien !

- T'inquiètes Hermione je suis là pour le surveiller ! Dit Harry

- Bon d'accord, pas bêtises les garçons !

- Non dirent-ils en chœur.

Elle rentra dans la maison. La demi-heure passa très rapidement entre les différents invités. Soudain un bruit de moteur de voiture s'arrêta devant la maison Hermione souleva discrètement le rideaux et vit Angela et Sean. Hermione dit alors a tout le monde :

- Vite éteignez les lumières, ils arrivent.

Un silence régna alors dans toute la maison. Tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Angela rentra et vit qu'il fait noir, elle dit :

- maman, papa je suis la !

Mais rien, pas de réponse. Elle se retourna vers Sean et dit :

- Bah ils doivent être partis si on en profitait pour….

Et la Sean commençait à l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche arrivant au salon quand les lumières de la maison s'éclairèrent et tout le monde cria :

- SURPRISE !

Niark niark niark ! Non je ne suis pas sadique mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part !  
Alors pour le dernier chapitre la réaction de Ron face à cela, des petites discussions entre les différents membres de la famille, les cadeaux d'Angela et enfin une scène M/R entre Ron et Hermione ! Voilà je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ET n'oubliez pas une petite revieuw ça fait plaisir et Gros bisous à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou à tous bon j'ai été voir hp 4 et oui j'habite la Belgique hihihi ! Bon je vous donne mes impressions ;( attention spoiler du film hp 4) pour ceux qui ont lus le livre vous aller être déçus du début ca va trop vite ! Bon effet spéciaux irréprochables , sublimes ! Maintenant un personnage qui m'as fait rire tout le long c'est russard et oui meme si je ne l'aime pas ! Il a bien changé par rapport au livre lol La scène de bal est chouette en fait toutes les taches sont bien ! bon je déconseille quand même ce film au moins de 10 ans car vers la fin lord voldemort est ignoble ! aussi jason isaac ( lucius malfoy) est pour moi celui qui interprète le mieux son role , méchant à volonté ! Par contre krum se fait passer pour un athlète sans cervelle ! Aussi la dispute entre ron et Hermione est exagérée mais il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un truc que j'ai pas compris un certain moment Hermione donne un ordre aux deux garçons a la fin du bal et ils obéissent comme des petits chiens ….. ? Bon enfin bref je ne vais pas tout vous raconter non plus je vous laisse le découvrir dites moi vos impressions une fois vu ! maintenant réponse au revieuws :

Sophy jackman : Oui tu as raison vaut mieux vérifier sur les deux sites une fois ceux-ci remis en place ! merci de me soutenir et pour ta revieuw et gros bisous !

Héloise : lol A ton avis que veut dire par la une jeune fille de 18 ans qui vient de découvrir les plaisir de la chose et dont les hormones sont en ébulition ? as-tu compris maintenant lol ! aller gros kiss

Pour ne pas vous mettre dans l'embarras d'aller faire un retour en arrière dans les chapitres précédent je remets ici qui est l'enfant de qui avec leurs ages :

Angela : Fille de Ron/Hermione 18 ans

Mary : Fille de Ron/Hermione 7 ans

Jack : Fils de Ron/ Hermione 3 ans

Lily : fille de Harry/Ginny 14 ans

William : fils de Harry et Ginny 6 ans

Sean : fils de Dean thomas 18 ans (petit ami de Angela)

Guillaumme : Fils de Bill/Fleur 20 ans

Roger : Fils de Bill/Fleur 18 ans

Jimmy : Fils de Charlie/Valérie 16 ans

Annie, Thomas, Jonathan et Elisabeth : tous 18 ans et amis de Poudlard de Angela et Sean.

C'est un jour parfait !

La fête battait son plein, les gens buvaient et bavardaient, tout en rigolant ! Ils mangeaient même les brochettes que Harry préparait ! Oui désormais Harry s'occupait du barbecue car Ron était absent. Ron était dans la cuisine ! Le fait d'avoir vu sa fille embrasser son petit ami devant tout le monde l'avait mit dans une rage folle. Heureusement Hermione avait réussit a le calmer en l'enfermant dans la cuisine. Elle se disputait a présent avec son mari ans la pièce insonorisé afin que personne n'entendent quoi que ce soit !

- Franchement Ron regarde toi dans quel état tu es !

- Je refuse que ma fille fasse n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui !

- Elle est majeure !

- Et alors, elle vit toujours sous notre toit c'est-à-dire sous mes ordres !

- Ca n'a rien à voir, notre fille a le droit de vivre sa vie !

- Mais enfin Mione regarde-la ! Ta fille se balade a moitié nue, elle passe son temps devant la télévision, ou avec ses amis, elle ne fait rien et qui plus est elle a un petit ami et en plus on vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle couchait avec arhhhhhhhhg ça me rend malade !

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains. Hermione lui lança alors un regard noir.

- Je te rappelle que ta fille, tu sais celle que tu as reconnu il y a 18 ans et bien elle a grandit depuis sache que elle a toujours été brillante a l'école que dés septembre elle suivra une formation pour être médicomage comme son petit ami ! Elle est avec un garçon super que tu juges sans connaître, et si il ont couché ensemble rappelle-toi un peu quel âge on avait quand on l'a fait, nous avions 17 ans !

- Oui et bien nous l'avions fait parce que nous avions peur a ce moment-là, nous avions peur que nous mourrions avant de s'être aimer !

- Ah je vois tu veux dire que si la guerre n'existait pas à ce moment-la tu m'aurais jamais désirée et nous n'aurions jamais fait l'amour?

Ron fut choqué un instant par le propos de ces paroles venant de sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- ALORS QUOI ! Hein dis-le, je représente quoi pour toi ? je ne suis qu'une gourgandine, c'est ça que tu penses ? Dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglot

Ron surpris se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula. Elle se calma quelque peu.

- Tu veut que je te dise, tu as peur de voir ta fille partir un jour c'est pour ça que tu la protèges tant, tu refuses de la voir dans les bras autre que son papa, mais elle n'a plus 4 ans tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, elle est belle et beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle, mais elle choisit quelqu'un de bien !qui saura très bien s'occuper d'elle et l'aimer à sa juste valeur !

Hermione avait cesser de pleurer en disant ces paroles. Ron la regarda, il fit encore une tentative pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il caressa doucement es cheveux broussailleux.

- Mione , je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une gourgandine, je suis fou amoureux de toi , et puis même si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre je t'aurais fait l'amour car je t'aime et ce depuis bien longtemps ! Je suis fier de toi, de nos enfants et quoi qu'ils fassent dans la vie, je serais toujours leur père près à les aider.

Ron déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Hermione décida de lui rendre son baiser quand, une frimousse rousse de 14 ans passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était Mary leur deuxième fille.

- Papa, Angela aimerait te parler.

- C'est pas le mo…

Mais Hermione mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Si tu réagis comme ça, ce ne sera jamais le moment.

- Fait la entrer dis Ron à sa fille

Hermione se desserra de l'étreinte de son mari. Angela entra dans la pièce un peu tremblante, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude gracieuse et sur d'elle non elle était plutôt craintive.

- Papa, maman, je suis désolé pour tantôt !

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie dit Hermione qui prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Angela commença à pleurer.

- C'est vrai vous vouliez me faire une belle surprise et j'ai tout gâché !

- Non ne dis pas ça, l'essentiel d'une surprise c'est de ne pas s'y attendre et tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est ce pas ?

Angela fit non de la tête.

- Toi papa tu m'en veux ?

Ron la regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Non ma fille, je ne t'en veux pas !

Angela se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ron un peu surpris, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la serra dans ses bras.

- merci pour tous ce que vous faites pour moi, je vous aime Dit Angela en sanglotant.

- De rien ma chérie, il y a juste que ….. Dit Ron qui fut interrompu par le regard noir d'Hermione qui lui fit un signe non de la tête.

Angela releva ses yeux vers son père :

- Qu'est ce que tu allais dire papa ?

- Non rien, prends bien soin de toi, amuse-toi bien pour tes 18 ans et surtout joyeux anniversaire !

Et Ron déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille aînée. Hermione interrompit alors ce moment solennel entre le père et sa fille.

- Bon, Angela si nous allions rejoindre les autres et ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- Oui il est peut-être temps car j'ai faim annonça Ron.

En sortant tous de la cuisine Hermione murmura à l'oreille de son mari

- Tu verras, il parait que Harry prépare très bien les brochettes !

Ron eu un petit rire jaune.

- AH voilà les parents et ma filleule…. S'exclama Harry.

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry et Ginny tandis Angela abordant un énorme sourire, alla rejoindre Sean qui avait Jack sur ses genoux. Ils étaient dans un coin avec les jeunes qui comprenait ses amis ; Jonathan, Elisabeth, Annie et Thomas ainsi que les cousins d'Angela ; Guillaume, Roger, Jimmy, Lily et William. Bien sûr la petite sœur d'Angela ; Mary.

- Franchement cousine tu l'as échappé belle ! Dit Lily quand Angela s'installa avec eux.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Tout le monde se doute que t'as couché avec Sean et t'es toujours vivante ! C'est la preuve que ton père t'a rien dit ! Dit Lily.

Sean et Angela se mirent à rougir fortement.

- Oh attend, elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire ! Intervint Mary.

- Comment ça ? demanda Jimmy

- Oui elle doit encore présenter son petit ami à notre père ! Et là je craint que ce soit tout autre chose que tantôt Dit Mary avec un sourire espiègle.

Angela reprit alors le dessus :

- je te signale qu'il n'a rien pour tout à l'heure donc il acceptera très bien Sean dans notre famille ! Alors je te conseilles de te taire tu n'as que 7 ans donc vas jouez avec les enfants de ton âge c'est-à-dire les « petits » et cesse de te mêler de la conversation des grands !

Mary fit une mine boudeuse. Et préféra s'en aller pour s'asseoir à côté de William.

- Oh mais il y a une différence entre accepter et ne rien dire ! Répliqua Lily.

Angela fit passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule et lança un regard éclair à sa cousine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ce passera bien Angela Dit Annie.

- Oui, on sera tous la pour te soutenir, nous serons des gardes du corps ! dit Jonathan.

Angela sentit alors quelqu'un lui tiré sur sa manche, c'était William et Mary.

- Dis cousine Angela , on n'est peut-être des petits mais sache qu'on sait très bien que t'as faits des cochonneries avec Sean et si tu nous traitent encore de petits on risque bien de le raconter à tout le monde quand on sera à Poudlard! Dit William.

Angela commença à devenir rouge de colère prête à le étrangler mais elle n'eu pas le temps car ils s'étaient déjà enfuit ! A ce moment tout le monde éclata de rire à la table des jeunes.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des adultes, Fleur avait jack sur ses genoux et jouait avec, quand à Ron il fixait Sean.

- Tu ne devrais pas le regarder comme ça ! Dit Ginny

- Et comment je devrais regarder le type qui a couché avec ma fille à ton avis ? Dit Ron

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa famille dit Harry

- J'aimerais bien voir quand ce sera la tienne dit sarcastiquement Ron

- Ron ce n'est plus une enfant dit Ginny

- Je sais Hermione me l'as dit tout à l'heure !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne réagit pas autrement ? dit Charlie

- Car je suis bien décidé à prouver qui est le chef de cette maison. Et que il n'a aucun pouvoir sur ma fille !

- Ca tu nous l'a déjà prouver mon amour ! dit Hermione qui vint s'installer à ses côtés avec le dernier plateau de brochettes !

- Hermione ces mets étaient succulents et la fête très réussie merci beaucoup pour tout ! dit Bill

- Oh mais de rien, il faut remercier Harry pour le barbecue c'est lui qui a fait ces brochettes répondit-elle en rougissant.

- C'est vrai je me demande comment notre idiot de frère à fait pour t'avoir ? Dit Fred

- A mon avis il a du utiliser un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose du genre. Dit Georges

Ron alla répliquer mais Ginny intervenait :

- Pourtant on a bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous mettre ensemble ! Comme vous vous disputiez tout le temps !

Ron et Harry rigolèrent à ce souvenir.

- Normal puisque Ron est très possessif et jaloux ça se reflète encore maintenant dit Harry

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges vifs à ce signal d'alerte Hermione dit :

- Bon pas de chamailleries ce soir, il est temps pour Angela d'ouvrir ses cadeaux !

Hermione fit signe à sa fille de venir les rejoindre avec tout le reste de la famille. Les cadeaux étaient disposés sur la table. Et Sean prit la précaution de se mettre à l'écart de Ron.  
Angela ouvrit son premier cadeau offert par son oncle Bill et sa Tante Fleur : C'était une sublime robe de bal rose clair avec des paillettes. Bien que Angela n'était pas tellement attirée par ce qui était extravagant, elle les remercia poliment et Bill lui avoua que c'était l'idée de Fleur. Angela ouvrit son deuxième cadeau de son oncle Charlie et sa tante Valérie : Un livre sur les différentes espèces de dragons. Son troisième cadeau de la part de son oncle Percy et sa tante Pénéloppe : un livre sur tout ce que doit savoir un médicomage avant de commencer sa carrière. Son quatrième cadeau était de la part des jumeaux : naturellement toute une panoplie d'objets de leur magasin. Ensuite elle ouvrit le cadeaux de ses amis : C'était un album photo d'elle et de tous ses amis retraçant ses 7 années à Poudlard. Ensuite elle ouvrit le cadeau de son Parrain et de sa tante Ginny : C'était un bracelet en argent avec comme inscription : A ma filleule, pour ses 18 ans. Ensuite elle voulu ouvrir le cadeau de ses parents, mais Ron l'empêcha. Surprise elle regarda son père :

- Ta mère et moi voudrions que tu l'ouvres un peu plus tard quand tu seras seul dit Ron en lançant un regard furtif à Sean.

Angela reposa délicatement le cadeau sur la table et se retourna vers tout le monde :

- je vous remercie à tous d'être venus pour mes 18 ans, et aussi merci à tous pour ces cadeaux magnifiques.

- C'est toi qui es magnifique dit Jonathan.

Annie lui donna un coup de coude. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et éclata de rire.  
Ensuite vint l'heure du gâteau, Angela souffla ses bougies et fit le vœu que ce jour reste à tout jamais graver dans sa mémoire.  
Puis après quelques bières aux beurres, deux trois whisky pur feus, du jus de citrouille, des morceaux de gâteaux et du thé, les invités reprirent le chemin de leurs maisons. Mary avait demander pour passer la nuit chez sa marraine Ginny, Hermione avait accepter, et Ginny proposa à Hermione de garder Jack afin qu'elle puisse débarrasser la maison et se reposer. Harry et sa famille furent les derniers à repartir. Il ne restait plus Angela, Sean, Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci prit sa fille par le bras et dit :

- On vous laisse entre homme on va faire un peu de rangement dans la cuisine

Elle l'empoigna Angela et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Monsieur Weasley avant toute chose j'aimerais que…..

- Tais-toi ! Et assois-toi !

Sean s'asseye donc dans le fauteuil en face de Ron. Il le regardait avec noirceur.

- Monsieur Weasley ….

Ron lui fit signe de la main de se taire à nouveau.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Sean ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'apelles ? Dit Ron en se servant un whisky pur feu.

- Oui c'est bien ça et non merci pour la boisson.

Bien qu'ayant la gorge extraordinairement sèche, Sean avait refusé ce verre car il voulait être dans de bonne condition pour affronter le fameux Ron Weasley.

- Tout d'abord petit sache que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Dit Ron en buvant une gorgée.

Sean commença à déglutir, cette première parole n'apportait rein de bon pour l'avenir.

- D'ailleurs j'ai appris à me méfier de gens que je ne connais pas. Mais ici c'est différent….

Sean n'intervenait pas, il n'osait pas défier le père de sa petite amie.

- Tu vas certainement me demander en quoi est-ce différent ? Et bien tout simplement que tu es le petit ami de ma fille. Et que ma fille j'y tiens énormément. Tu comprends ça ?

Sean fit oui de la tête.

- Bien sûr que tu comprends ma femme m'a dit que tu es un garçon intelligent. Et qui plus est tu es le fils d'un de nos amis. Donc je suis sensé te faire confiance n'est ce pas ?

Sean refit oui de la tête.

- Et bien je te fessais confiance jusqu'à ce soir ou tu as franchis cette porte avec ma fille dans tes bras et qu'elle a sous-entendu que vous aviez fait l'amour. Dit Ron en déposant son verre sur le côté car il était déjà vide mais il se servit un verre encore une fois remplit jusqu'à ra bord cette fois-ci.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme prit une teinte rouge vif, il décida alors de ce justifier :

- Je peux tout vous expliquer monsieur Weasley, je vous assure que ce n'était pas prévu …. Enfin nous ne voulions pas vous offenser ….

Ron releva son sourcil :

- Oh je suppose qu'avant que tu déshabilles ma fille, tu t'es dit je vais lui faire l'amour de façon à ne pas offenser Monsieur Weasley ? Sache que pour un père c'est toujours insultant de savoir que sa fille a perdu sa virginité.

Sean ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- Bon, je ne veux pas savoir comment et pourquoi vous l'avez fait, venons à l'essentiel dis Ron en se buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas fini, Oh bon sang Angela viens à mon secours ton père est un sadique » Pensa Sean.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ma fille maintenant ?

Sean ne comprenant pas cette question dit :

- Pardon ?

Ron le regarda toujours avec cet air dur et dit :

- J'aimerais savoir quels sont tes projets avec Angela ?

Sean ne s'attendant pas dut tout à cette question, pris une grande respiration et dit :

- Monsieur Weasley avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous sachiez que j'aime très fort votre fille et que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Avant j'étais son meilleur ami, maintenant ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et on a pour projet d'aller vivre ensemble….

En voyant Ron qui devenait rouge il se ressaisit et dit :

- Mais pas tout de suite, nous devons suivre notre formation de médicomage après on verra certainement qu'on se mariera et qu'on aura des enfants….

- Oh pas trop vite petit chaque chose en son temps ! Dit Ron qui venait de vider son deuxième verre.

Sean ne dit plus rien, son regard se posa sur la porte de la cuisine, il était persuader qu'Angela et sa mère écoutait la conversation à travers la porte. Il caressa sa nuque comme si il venait d'avoir un torticolis.

- Bon je suppose que tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Donc on va en rester là pour ce soir mais sache que je garde un œil sur toi !

- Bien Monsieur Weasley.

- Et tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Monsieur Weasley, appelle –moi Ron.

Ron lui tendit la main et Sean serra celle-ci. Dans le fond ? C'était comme un signe de bienvenue dans la famille Weasley. Angela et Hermione sortirent de la cuisine.

- Papa je peux aller dormir chez Sean ce soir ses parents mon invités a dîner demain pour mon anniversaire et j'aimerais bien ne pas refuser cette invitation. Demanda Angela à son père.

Ron semblait tout à coup prit dans un combat intérieur mais Hermione intervint :

- Ma chérie, il ne faut pas exagérer c'est déjà bien que…..

- Elle peut y aller dit soudainement Ron.

Tout le monde y compris Hermione fit de grands yeux. Angela explosa de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son père !

- Ah je suis tellement contente de vous avoir comme parents. !

Hermione un peu émue se retint de pleurer devant Sean et sa fille. Angela et Sean s'apprêtaient a partir quand Ron les retint deux secondes le temps de donner à Angela son cadeau.

A présent, restait Ron et Hermione. Sur la table traînaient les assiettes, les bâtons de brochettes, des verres vides. Une odeur de bières aux beurres, de jus de citrouille et whisky pur feu envahissaient la pièce.  
Hermione s'assit au bas des escaliers :

- Ouf que d'émotions. Comment vais-je ranger tout ça maintenant ?

- Un petit coup de baguette et hop ce sera vite fait ! dit Ron qui vint la rejoindre.

- Ah oui naturellement ce sera encore à moi de le faire !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on rangera tout ça demain.

Hermione roula les yeux d'exaspération.

- T'as peut-être raison.

Elle se leva et monta se changer dans la salle de bain, puis elle alla s'installer dans son lit. Ron était dans la salle de bain.

- Oh fait félicitation Ronald, pour avoir bien agit ce soir !

Ron grimaça, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il la rejoignit dans le lit.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Car je ne pensais pas possible que tu sois aussi concilient envers notre fille ! Tu es un bon père lui dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son mari.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux. Et chuchota à l'oreille de sa femme :

- Alors j'ai bien droit à une petite récompense je pense ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller de malice. Elle se mit sur lui et en l'embrassant, elle lui dit :

- Petite ? Plutôt grande. Et tout en s'embrassant il sourit.

Hermione n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse, mais Ron était toujours impressionnée par ce petit corps qu'il avait au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait qu'a retiré la petite chemise de nuit de sa femme, lui dévoilant ainsi un petit spectacle qui lui convenait très bien ; ce petit corps encore ferme, ces petits seins…. Bref il savait qu'il a toujours eu du mal à résister à la tentation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de commencer à embrasser, la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. De ses mains il maintenait Hermione dans le dos, caressant au passage sa colonne vertébrale. Puis ses mains prirent une autre direction, celui du sexe de sa femme. Il commença à jouer avec le petit bout de chair qui donnait tant de plaisir à Hermione. Mais elle le stoppa :

- Arrête ça ! c'est à moi à te donner une récompense.

Elle prit son doigt et le goûta. Ron fit des yeux ronds, mais il savait que son Hermione au lit était beaucoup plus audacieuse que derrière un livre. Elle se pencha sur lui et commença à descendre lentement le long de son torse avec sa petite langue. Elle arriva alors devant son pénis tendu par l'excitation. Elle aimait le voir comme ça juste pour le torturer un peu avant le plaisir suprême. Elle commença à le lécher, puis le prit en bouche délicatement. Et commença un vas et viens avec sa bouche. Ron sentait son corps brûler. Des millions de courants de plaisirs traversaient son corps. Il sentait qu'il allait arriver à l'extase mais se retint. Il décidé malgré tout de prendre les choses en mains. Il décolla Hermione de son sexe et l'embrassa puis il la fit remonter vers lui tout en prenant soin qu'elle se retrouve en dessous de lui. Lui aussi commença une descende avec sa langue le long du corps d'Hermione. Il commença à lécher le clitoris d' Hermione. S'ensuit alors des petits gémissements de la part de celle-ci. Il passa alors son doigt dans le vagin et sentit que celle-ci était totalement prête. Etait-ce à la cause du whisky qu'il avait bu juste avant qu'il lui donne cet effet de domination, mais lorsqu'il remonta sur elle, il la pénétra non pas en douceur mais de manière assez bestiale. Il vit des mouvements de vas et viens assez brutes en l'embrassant, mais Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, elle fut très vite au septième ciel. Elle ne cessait de gémir : « Vas-y continue…. C'est bon… », Elle haletait de plus en plus, lui ne cessait de mordiller ses seins tout en gémissant le nom de sa femme. Puis au bout de quelques coups secs, il la sentit se convulser sous lui, elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Il se laissa aller et se déversa en elle. Et remplit de sueur tout les deux, nus, sans draps pour les recouvrir qu'ils s'endormirent épuisés et satisfaits sous un ciel étoilé ou la lune était pleine.

A quelques kilomètres de la, Angela Weasley, était assise au bord du lit de son petit ami. Sean était endormit. Il prit alors le cadeau de ses parents encore emballé. Elle le déballa et découvrit, un médaillon d'étoile à deux faces, avec dans une face la photo d'Hermione et de l'autre celle de Ron. Elle sourit, et mit son médaillon autour du cou. Un petit mot était accroché au papier cadeau elle le lut :

« Ce petit médaillon est un porte bonheur ! Prend en grand soin ! Il te portera chance toute ta vie ! Encore joyeux anniversaire pour tes 18 ans, ton papa et ta maman qui t'aiment ».

Angela observa Sean un instant, pris le médaillon entre ses mains et elle pensa que décidément :

C'est un jour parfait !

FIN

Voilà fini ! Donc je ne sais pas si je vais écrire d'autres fics car mon année s'annonce très charger, peut-être des one-shot qui sais ? Enfin bref on verra, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lire mon autre fic : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point! Voilà gros bisous à tous !


End file.
